Relaxing
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Iruka has had a tough day and just wants to relax. Kakashi actually as a really nice surprise. Yaoi, manxman, you are warned.


I walked through the streets of the Leafvillage towards my house. I was so tired I could just fall over and sleep for days, right there on the hard and cold ground. Unfortunately the children who made me so tired would wake me up then. Probably jump up and down on my head and scream at me for not being fun. I wasn't someone to have fun with damn it.

It had been a long day at the academy again and I was really looking forward to a long hot bath. There was just someone who would probably get in my way. I had been dating Kakashi for a couple of weeks now and he was very clingy. He wanted to spent as much time with me as possible, particularly in the bed room or on the kitchen table or in the shower. Just somewhere and preferably naked, well naked me.

I heard from Kotetsu that he just returned from his long mission with the kids. That meant he wanted attention badly and I really wasn't in the mood for it.

I got to my apartment and before I unlocked the door I let out a heavy sigh. Let's just get this over with.

When I entered I was greeted with a very pleasant smell. It seemed to come from my kitchen. I took of my sandals and flak jacket and made my way into the apartment. Kakashi was standing in front of the furnace, stirring in a large pan. Over his normal clothing he wore a pink apron with fringe. He looked incredibly cute if it didn't creep me out a bit.

'Kakashi, what are you doing,' I asked a bit disturbed.

He turned around, his one eye focusing on me. 'Oh, you're home already. I didn't expect you yet.' His eye revealing his smile.

'That's not really an answer, Kakashi.'

He turned back to his cooking, adding something to the pan. 'Well, I was watching you today and saw how the kids gave you a hard time. How they were not listening and throwing paper airplanes and…'

'So you were stalking me?' I interrupted him.

He turned around again, his eye smiling. 'I prefer watching, but as I was saying. You were under a lot of pressure today. Then I thought why not help him relax a bit. So now I'm making you dinner, I bought some sake for later and I believe you need a warm bath. Why not start with that first? I will get you when I'm done with dinner.'

I stood there in shock. He really wanted me to just relax, no strings attached? I was still a bit wary of him, but got into the bathroom nonetheless. I turned on the water and started stripping. Completely naked, forehead protector of and with my hair down I lowered myself in the hot water. I felt my body relax in an instant. This was really what I needed. I closed my eyes and let the water sooth my body.

My ninja senses kicked in. Somebody was watching me. 'Are you stalking me again?' I asked annoyed. Why is he disturbing me?

'I came to get you for dinner,' he said sweetly.

'Oh yeah and how long have you been standing there?'

'There is no point in me telling you that. Now get out of the bathtub, put on this bathrobe and eat dinner with me.' He turned around again, giving me some room to get dressed.

I got out of the already cold water. I guess I had been here longer than I had thought. I put on the bathrobe and went to the kitchen. The table there was neatly set. Even a red rose was put in a vase and placed in the centre. I was really pleased with this side of Kakashi. Is sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

'Some sake?' he asked, already pouring it in my cup. I noticed he was in a bathrobe to. Of course there was something behind all of this.

'Thank you.'

He sat down opposite of me with a smile still visible in his eye. A cloth covered his mouth. I hadn't asked yet, but I was really curious to why he never showed the lower part of his face. Even not to me, the guy he was currently dating.

'Bon appétit,' he said in this sweet voice that could make me gag. Now I noticed there was actually a plate with food in front of me. He had made a curry and it smelled delicious. I attacked the food immediately, not really caring for manners. The plate was empty at the same time Kakashi lifted his chopsticks.

I watched him lifting his cloth a bit and taking a bite. His face still covered. When he also finished his food, we drank some more sake. We didn't really get drunk, but it certainly lighted the mood. Alcohol also got me incredibly horny and I just realized Kakashi knew this. The bastard, the very very sexy bastard.

'So what more do you have planned?' I asked, drinking the last bit of sake.

His eye met mine, a certain gleam present there. He knew I knew what he had planned, but didn't say anything. He just stood up, reached out his arm and pulled me towards the bedroom. He closed the door softly and turned towards me again. He pulled of my bathrobe and guided me towards the bed.

'I thought of me giving you a relaxing massage,' he said lustfully. My dick only hardened at the thought of his hands all over me.

I laid down on the bed, spreading my legs a bit to give him a good view. He watched me again, his eye roaming my body.

He sat down beside me and grabbed the massage oil from the nightstand. He really had planned this. His hands softly started massaging my chest. He pinched my nipples softly, before his hands lowered again. He got to my stomach, my hips and then my… legs. He did this on purpose. Bastard. He got down to the end, my feet being massaged last and then ordered me to turn around.

I laid down on my stomach and he started massaging my shoulders, using some fresh oil. He spent a little more time on the muscles there. The stress always built up there and he knew that. I relaxed more and more under his touch, my arousal fading a bit.

He went down my back and was at my hips again. Suddenly he gave my ass a firm cheeks. I gave a loud gasp out of shock, but my arousal turned back also. What was he going to do now?

He kept his hands on my ass, leaning forward to my face. 'I can't really wait anymore,' he whispered. 'Can I start?' I nodded, knowing what he meant.

He put some fresh oil on his fingers and let one slide between my asscheeks. I moaned softly when he touched the ring of muscles. He watched me through his half lidded eye when he slowly let the finger slide in. The one finger didn't hurt anymore, already used to the small intrusion. He moved it up and down and when he didn't get any response he inserted another one. I gasped a bit, but it still didn't really hurt. The real pain would come soon enough.

He scissored me a bit, but soon insert the third and final finger. Impatient as ever. He started pumping his fingers in and out, trying different angles. I let out a moan when his fingers found the right spot. His breathing came faster and faster and I knew I had to be ready. He wasn't going to wait much longer.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out with much force and pushed his cock in without warning. I cried out in pain, tears running down my face.

'Damn it, Kakashi. I thought we talked about this,' I said through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Damn, you feel good, but I'll wait. Just say the word.' He kept perfectly still and I needed a lot of time to get used to it. My anus burned like hell and he hadn't even prepared me enough. The impatient bastard.

After a few minutes I just nodded. It wouldn't get any better now anyway, unless he started moving. He pulled out softly and slammed in again, earning a loud moan from him. Me, not so much. When he noticed this he started angling his thrusts again. I took him some time now, but he finally found my prostate again.

'Aah, right there, Kashi. Right there.'

He pulled me up in a sitting position, placing me in his lap. He kept thrusting into me, but the reason he did this was so he could see my face. He wanted to see me moan and scream and finally come.

Between moans I found the moment to say something. 'I want to kiss you.'

'Close your eyes.' I did it immediately and waited for his lips. He softly pressed them against mine and I kissed him hungrily back. My tongue brushing against his teeth, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth a bit and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in.

His thrusts in me got a bit faster. I released his lips and moaned loudly. He hit my prostate with every thrust and it made me go crazy.

'Almost there, Kashi. Almost.' He nibbled on my ear and grabbed my weeping cock, setting a quick pace, similar to the way he was thrusting into me.

I got a warm feeling in my stomach, rushing towards my erection. With a last scream I came all over his hand. He came soon after me, filling me up and giving me a fuzzy feeling inside.

'That was amazing, Kashi. Thank you for tonight,' I said a bit breathless.

'Turn around, Ruka,' he said softly.

A bit confused I did as I was told and that was the first time I saw his real face.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
